


Green is the New Blue

by Bexcellentaloy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, a random ballins mention, because that is my mlm ship of choice, i have no idea what the hell i'm doing anymore, i just wish i was better at writing it!, i'm angry and i hate y'all ships that is all, swearing as always, the song of the fic was almost tell me how by paramore, this one went from fluffy to angsty to fluffy to angst fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexcellentaloy/pseuds/Bexcellentaloy
Summary: Becky is just a little jealous of all the attention being thrown towards Charlotte and her other friends. A baby bit. Hardly at all, really.





	Green is the New Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Song of the Chapter:  
> Naked by X Ambassadors
> 
>  
> 
> _From my head to my toes_  
>  _Feeling overexposed_  
>  _I wanna be naked with you_  
>  _All my faults, all your scars_  
>  _Who I am, who you are_  
>  _I wanna be, oh, naked with you, naked with you_

Meet and greets were always long days, albeit rewarding ones. Though sometimes frustrated with her on screen direction, Becky heard every cheer the crowds gave her when her music hit. She saw every little girl in the front row in her shirts and tried to find as many as she could to give goggles to. When crowds sung her song to her she had to hide her face, because she knew certain members of management wouldn’t appreciate her tearing up. But how could she not? Her heart was so full with the love she was getting; she had never been so certain of her life’s path. Becky wanted to give back even half as much love as she got from her fans. No, meet and greets were great days.

Today was even better. Charlotte managed to get the con people to agree to let them to pictures and panels together. It was her way of making sure they got to spend an off-camera day together. What more could Becky ask for? She had the chance to meet some of her fans, and stand next to her beautiful wife for the entire day. A truly great thing to happen on Rusev Day.

_“Oh my god I LOVE the Robe Warriors!”_

The first time she heard it she was able to smile. Charlotte chuckled while Becky gnawed at the inside of her lip. It was fine, really. It was one dumb comment and one stupid tag team that was dead now anyway.

_“Charlotte where’s your boy!? He IS yours right? Get it? Like the song!”_

“Dollar store bathrobe havin’ mother fu-”

“Rebecca.” Charlotte hissed as Becky swore under her breath.

Becky looked at her wife out of the corner of her eye and huffed.

“Focus woman.”

_“Charlotte I love your chemistry with Asuka!”_

Becky chewed on the inside of her cheek while trying to smile. She turned the growl in the back of her throat into a coughing fit and excused herself out of the next few pictures. She sat between the canopies, trying to stabilize her emotions. On the other side she could hear people giggling with Seth and Finn, and the two playfully arguing about who gots to hold the title for the picture. They were so happy and in love; Becky was so miserable and alone.

“Are you ready to come back in?”

Becky was having a hard time looking at Charlotte. After only a few hours all she wanted to do was go home and be a mess in peace. By herself, preferably.

“Yep.”

Becky pursed her lips while she got to her feet and spun on her heel, walking past Charlotte without a second glance. Maybe if she just focused on the fans she could do this after all.

_“I love you and Asuka together! What a perfect team!”_

Maybe not.

\----------

The problem with Maker’s Mark is that it’s so smooth that you don’t quite realize you’ve done seven shots until it’s far too late.

It was tradition to go to a local pub after a long day of signing autographs, but tonight was different. The bar doors were propped open and the distant sound of melting snow swirled in between the trashy bar music that drunk patrons played. Becky ordered an eighth shot as a light breeze pulled in, invading Becky’s lungs with a promise of something new and fresh.

“Should have known I’d find you here.”

“Where else would I be? It’s a convention day.”

Becky didn’t look up while Charlotte sat on the stool next to her, instead downing her shot without a wince.

“What’s gotten into you today?”

Becky scoffed and focused on one of the TV’s near the bar. She had no idea what was going on but she knew baseball was happening somehow. She felt Charlotte’s fingers curl around her jaw and she was useless to resist.

“Becky look at me.”

Becky gnawed at the inside of her lip and looked at her wife for the first time all day. She expected angry Charlotte but she looked… distraught almost.

“What’s wrong?”

Becky looked away and caught the attention of the bartender. Wordlessly she ordered shot number eight.

“Rebecca.”

Becky sucked in her cheeks. “I just miss you.”

“But I’m right here!”

Becky shook her head and sighed, looking away. “I don’t expect you to understand.”

“Then you need to help me understand.”

“Understand what? How I’m feeling? How isolated I feel? How lonely this is?”

“Becky what are you TALKING about?”

“YOU! Everyone loves you! You have so much passion within you and everyone wants to see you BE with every person you share a ring with! You and Asuka had one of the greatest matches in history. Everyone loves you with Bobby. And I’m here doing dark matches by myself! And STILL losing!”

“I…”

“No, you know what? It doesn’t matter. Charlotte Flair is always going to be at the top of the card, on the tip of the tongue of history. And Becky Lynch is going to be fighting for scraps. Becky Lynch is going to get wished well on her future endeavors. Becky Lynch isn’t the daughter of a two-time hall of famer; Becky Lynch isn’t a tall, blonde, homegrown American so the higher ups could give a fuck less.”

“You know I’ve worked for everything I have.”

Charlotte’s voice was quiet, almost like she’d rather believe she was handed everything. As if, somehow, that’d be easier. It wasn’t true and they both knew it.

“And here we are, your name written in history multiple times over. Because yes, Charlotte, you’ve earned it all. I’d never take that away from you. Your future is as bright as the sun. And the sun is… great and powerful and amazing. And it brings us warmth and… and life. But it casts shadows that… are inescapable. You can’t look into the sun and see what’s in the shadows; all there is is sunlight.”

“That’s not-”

“The sun’s intention isn’t to harm, but to create life with it’s presence. Yet when you look at the sun, it blocks out everything else. At least momentarily. No one is more excited than when the sun is out. The best of days are always the sunny ones.”

Becky fingered the paper coaster quietly, Charlotte stared down at her fidgeting hands. Becky was silent for a long time. Baseball was still happening on the televisions; occasionally some drunk guy would scream about stealing signs and balls.

“You know, it’s funny. In NXT it was always all of us, always the four horsewomen. We don’t get that now. Sure, sometimes in passing someone will say it on commentary. But now Sasha and Bayley are on the verge of stealing the show. As they should. And you’re a grand slam champion. You broke the streak. And me?”

Becky tried to discreetly wipe the tear at the corner of her eye.

“I’m always gonna just be someone’s lackey, in someone’s shadow. And the worst part about all of that isn’t that I’m not going to be champion again. I’ve already made peace with that. No, it’s that I don’t matter at all. Not to creative, not to Vince, not to the fans… not to you. I’ll never be on Charlotte Flair’s level. I’ll always be the Marty to your Shawn. The Christian to your Edge. The Michael to your Mauro. The irrelevant.”

“You know I love you.”

“Do I?”

“Rebecca Quin you know damn well that I love you with every fiber of my being and if you don’t then I need to know why you felt the need to marry me. It’s YOUR ring I wear on my finger. It’s YOU I want to spend the day with at work, and especially not at work. It’s YOUR arms I want to be in every night. Who the hell cares about what people think? What do these people know? People see what they want, Becky. You know that.”

“And what do you see?”

“I see my partner in crime. My Thelma. The one person on this earth who can put up with me when I’m being a moody jerk, and the one person I love unconditionally. Even when she’s being a jealous, non-communicating drunk idiot.”

Becky hung her head and picked at her nails.

“Becky. Look at me.”

Becky looked at Charlotte out of the corner of her eye. Charlotte crouched on her stool to make herself even with Becky’s face, forcing them to make eye contact. The corner of Becky’s mouth twitched like it always did when she was trying not to smile.

“Becky. I love you. Not Bobby. Not Asuka. Not Carmella or Alexa or whatever the fuck people are making up when they have nothing better to do. I love you. I want to be with you. I wanna be naked with you.”

Becky rolled her eyes and gently headbutted Charlotte on the chin. Charlotte kissed her wife’s hair and snaked her hand around Becky’s waist.

“I think it’s time to go home Becks. Maybe next time we can talk about your problems before you've had 10 shots?”

Becky nodded, exhausted from the emotion and the alcohol. She left a tip for her bartender and walked out, hand-in-hand with her wife. The cool spring air hit her face and helped bring her back to reality. She was happy. She had the love of her life next to her. She could do this.

“You know, it’s a good thing we’re on the -blue- brand because green is so not your color.”

Then again, maybe not.


End file.
